


down here on my knees

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Cotta is a Good Dom, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Good BDSM Etiquette, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, Submissive Skinny, Verbal Humiliation, i think, mentions of:, rough anonymous sex as self harm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: In dem Moment, in dem Skinny die Gartenpforte aufstieß, bemerkte er bereits, wie er ruhiger wurde. Seine Atmung wurde langsamer, seine Bewegungen nicht mehr so gehetzt, nicht mehr so flatterig. Früher hätte er sich hemmungslos besoffen, gekifft, vielleicht härtere Drogen genommen, wenn es ganz schlimm wurde. Aber ihm war mittlerweile nachdrücklich eingeschärft worden, dass Selbstzerstörung kein Weg war, mit seinen Problemen umzugehen.
Relationships: (background/past) E. Skinner Norris/OMC, Inspector Cotta/E. Skinner Norris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	down here on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> Um ehrlich zu sein, diese Story existiert hauptsächlich, weil ich seit momdailykos' "[Schnell wirst du den Bogen brechen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5fd7daeb0009f9bb25794bec/1/Schnell-wirst-du-den-Bogen-brechen)" ein bisschen obsessed mit dem Gedanken von Cotta als actual capital-D Dom bin.  
> Ich hab ziemlich lange dran rum gepuzzelt, bin mir nicht 100% sicher, wie glücklich ich mit dem Ergebnis bin, aber ich hab keine Lust mehr, mich von der Story verrückt machen zu lassen xD

In dem Moment, in dem Skinny die Gartenpforte aufstieß, bemerkte er bereits, wie er ruhiger wurde. Seine Atmung wurde langsamer, seine Bewegungen nicht mehr so gehetzt, nicht mehr so flatterig. Das Gedankenkarussell in seinem Kopf verlor etwas von seiner übelkeiterregenden Geschwindigkeit.

Die letzten Tage hatte er wie unter Strom gestanden, während immer neue Dinge auf ihn eingeprasselt waren. Neue Entwicklungen, neue Schwierigkeiten, neue Entscheidungen, die zu treffen waren und denen er sich einfach nicht gewachsen fühlte.

Das Bedürfnis war zurück gekehrt, der dumpfe Kopfschmerz im Nacken, dieses Jucken unter seiner Haut, das Kribbeln in den Fingern, das ihn dazu brachte, dumme Dinge zu tun. Früher hätte er sich hemmungslos besoffen, gekifft, vielleicht härtere Drogen genommen, wenn es ganz schlimm wurde. Oder sich ficken lassen, egal von wem, brutal und rücksichtslos, bis er außer Schmerz und Lust nichts mehr wahrnahm.

Aber ihm war mittlerweile nachdrücklich eingeschärft worden, dass Selbstzerstörung kein Weg war, mit seinen Problemen umzugehen.

Also hatte er eine kurze Nachricht geschrieben, und beinahe mit angehaltenem Atem auf die Antwort gewartet. Alle zehn Sekunden hatte er auf das Display gesehen in der Hoffnung, schon eine Reaktion bekommen zu haben. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert.

Und das knappe _In Ordnung_ hatte den Druck schon ein wenig leichter werden lassen.

Vorsichtig fischte er den Ersatzschlüssel aus dem Topf mit der weiß blühenden Coyotenminze. Der aufsteigende Duft der Pflanze beruhigte ihn, als hätte sein Gehirn den Geruch bereits mit dem verknüpft, was in diesem Haus passierte. Wie bei diesem Experiment mit dem Hund und der Glocke, dessen Namen Skinny sich nie merken konnte.

Er schloss die Tür auf, drückte den Schlüssel zurück in die trockene Erde, und betrat den Flur. Niemand war zuhause. Tatsächlich war er ganz froh darüber, erst musste Ruhe in seine Gedanken gebracht werden, ehe er zu höflichem Small Talk in der Lage war.

Unter der Garderobe stellte er seine Schuhe ab, ging die Treppe hinauf ins Arbeitszimmer, zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann streifte er das T-Shirt ab. Sein erster Impuls war noch immer, es einfach fallen zu lassen, aber er hatte gelernt, genau das nicht zu tun. Stattdessen legte er es ordentlich über die Lehne des einfachen Holzstuhles in der Ecke.

Die Jeans folgte, dann die Socken.

Neben dem dunklen, wuchtigen Ledersessel lag ein Zierkissen auf dem Boden. Für einen uneingeweihten Beobachter musste es wirken, als sei es von der Sitzfläche gerutscht, als habe lediglich die Schwerkraft der Ordnung einen Streich gespielt.

Skinny wusste es besser.

Er atmete tief durch, versuchte, alle Gedanken an die Schwierigkeiten der letzten Tage in den Hintergrund zu drängen, und sich ganz auf den Moment zu konzentrieren.

Ohne länger zu zögern kniete er sich auf das Kissen. Es war gerade dick genug, um die Position erträglich, aber nicht zu bequem zu machen. Die Erfahrung hatte gezeigt, dass er spätestens nach fünf Minuten begann, ständig das Gewicht zu verlagern, wenn seine spitzen Knie direkt auf das harte Laminat drückten. Doch auf diese Weise konnte er beinahe eine Ewigkeit bewegungslos verharren.

Ihm war klar, dass ihm eine gewisse Wartezeit bevorstand, aber er hatte einfach nicht länger zuhause sitzen und die Wand anstarren können. Lieber kniete er hier und starrte die Tür an, dachte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

Aber hier hatte es wenigstens einen Sinn.

Bevor seine Überlegungen zurückschweifen konnten zu dem, was ihn schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigte, richtete er sie schnell auf etwas anderes. 

Er landete bei der Erinnerung daran, wie diese Sache überhaupt angefangen hatte.

\- ein Jahr zuvor -

Skinny ging es dreckig.

Richtig dreckig.

Er hatte seinen Job verloren, schon wieder, nur zwei Monate, nachdem er angefangen hatte, dort zu arbeiten. Aber er war ein paar Mal zu spät gewesen, hatte ein paar nicht genehmigte Raucherpausen zu viel gemacht und als er dann auch noch betrunken aufgetaucht war, hatte sein Boss keinen Bock mehr darauf gehabt. 

Also hatte er Skinny gefeuert. Was das bedeutete, war klar. Kein Gehalt, hieß keine Miete zahlen, hieß Rauswurf aus der Wohnung, hieß zu seinen Eltern zurück und auf den Knien rutschen, damit sie ihn wieder rein ließen.

Obwohl Skinny sich alle Mühe gab, nicht gleich so weit zu denken – vielleicht konnte er wieder anfangen zu dealen, oder Laufburschen für irgendwen spielen, der sich nicht die Finger schmutzig machen wollte – landeten seine Gedanken immer wieder bei diesem Szenario, und das machte ihn richtiggehend wahnsinnig.

Deshalb fand er sich in einer heruntergekommenen Bar wieder, enge Jeans und noch engeres Shirt, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm jemand genug Drinks ausgab, dass er sich einigermaßen besaufen konnte. Und wenn derjenige ihn dann auch noch fickte, umso besser. 

Bisher hatte er kein Glück gehabt, doch jetzt schob sich ein Typ auf den Hocker neben ihm. Es kostete Skinny nur einen Blick, um ihn einzuordnen.

Hemd, Anzughose, schmieriges Grinsen. Wahrscheinlich einer von denen, die zuhause Frau und Kinder hatten, aber gelegentlich andere Bedürfnisse befriedigen wollten. Normalerweise verachtete Skinny solche Typen, aber etwas in dem Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm, dass es heute genau das sein könnte, was er brauchte.

„Was trinkst du?“, wollte der Mann wissen.

Kaum hatte Skinny seine Erwiderung beendet, hatte er einen neuen Vodka vor sich stehen, den er dankend herunter stürzte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Welt um ihn herum unscharf wurde. Das Grinsen neben ihm wurde immer breiter, die Finger des Typen hatten sich auf Skinnys Oberschenkel verirrt.

Gerade erzählte er irgendetwas, das Skinny nicht weniger hätte interessieren können.

„Komm, lass rausgehen“, fiel er dem anderen ins Wort.

Das ließ der sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Sie hatten es kaum aus der Bar und in die nächste Gasse geschafft, als Skinny auch schon gegen die Wand gepresst wurde. Der andere küsste ihn gierig, aber mit wenig Finesse. Seine Finger machten sich grob an Skinnys Reißverschluss zu schaffen, aber das störte ihn schon gar nicht mehr.

Im nächsten Moment kollidierte sein Gesicht beinahe mit der Wand, als der andere ihn herum drehte. Skinny beschwerte sich nur der Form halber, machte die Beine breit, und ließ es sich gefallen, dass ihm die Hose über die Hüfte geschoben wurde.

Grob fuhr eine Hand zwischen seine Beine und-

„Was wird das hier?“, erkundigte sich eine Stimme, die Skinny unangenehm vertraut war und den alkoholbedingten Schleier abrupt von der Welt riss.

Es dauerte noch eine Sekunde, bevor der andere merkte, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren, und er Skinny losließ.

Skinny blieb lieber, wo er war, achtete darauf, sein Gesicht im Schatten zu halten. Langsam, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, zog er seine Hose wieder hoch, schloss den Reißverschluss.

„Wer bist du denn?“, wollte der andere unfreundlich wissen.

„Inspektor Cotta“, kam die Antwort, die Skinny nicht im Mindesten überraschte. „Polizeirevier Rocky Beach.“

Der Typ hinter Skinny fluchte leise. Dann schien er sich auf seine gute Erziehung zu besinnen.

„Verzeihung, Inspektor“, brachte er hervor, die Aussprache noch immer undeutlich vom Alkohol, aber wesentlich höflicher. Offenbar war er wirklich so ein eigentlich-braver Staatsbürger wie Skinny vermutet hatte. „Das- das wusste ich nicht-“

„Ist das hier einvernehmlich?“, fiel der Inspektor ihm ins Wort.

„Ja, ja, natürlich!“, beteuerte der Kerl sofort. Als Skinny ihm nicht gleich zustimmte, versetzte er ihm einen Schubs.

Skinny hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als er sich doch umdrehte, nickte schnell, versuchte dann, wieder wegzusehen.

Offenbar nicht schnell genug.

„Skinny, bist du das?“, wollte Cotta überrascht wissen.

Widerwillig sah Skinny auf.

Inspektor Cotta stand am Eingang der Gasse, eine Straßenlaterne beleuchtete ihn von hinten, und er war kaum mehr als eine ungewöhnlich beeindruckende dunkle Silhouette.

„Abend, Inspektor“, murmelte Skinny, versuchte, nicht gleich patzig zu werden.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Skinny?“, versicherte Cotta sich.

„Ja“, grummelte Skinny. Langsam spürte er, wie der Ärger, die aufgestaute Frustration sich einen Weg nach draußen suchten. „Zumindest wars das, bis Sie hier reingeplatzt sind, um den Retter in der Not zu spielen. Hätten Sie sich ihr scheiß polizeiliches Pflichtgefühl nicht einmal-“

„Skinny, stopp“, sagte Cotta entschieden und abrupt klappte Skinny den Mund zu.

Da war etwas – da _war_ etwas in Cottas Stimme, bei dem irgendetwas in ihm eine 180 Grad Wendung hinlegte.

Skinny schluckte und wurde sich unerwartet wieder bewusst, dass sein Schwanz hart in seiner Jeans pochte.

Im Gegenlicht konnte er Cottas Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen, doch im nächsten Moment wandte dieser den Kopf ein Stück, sah offenbar den anderen Typen an.

„Sieh zu, dass du hier weg kommst“, wieß Cotta ihn kühl an, „Nächstes Mal gibts ne Anzeige wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses.“

Mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung stolperte der Mann davon, und Skinny fand sich unangenehm allein mit Cotta.

„Skinny, was soll das?“, wollte der Inspektor wissen, die Stimme ruhig, aber immer noch so eindringlich.

Nur mit Mühe bekämpfte Skinny das ungewohnte Bedürfnis, den Kopf einzuziehen und Cottas Blick auszuweichen, den er zwar nicht sehen, aber dafür umso deutlicher spüren konnte. Er schien sich richtiggehend in ihn hinein zu brennen.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm wollte keine blöde Antwort einfallen, also sagte er lieber gar nichts.

Das schien Cotta jedoch nicht zu reichen. Sonst ließ er Skinny einigermaßen in Ruhe, aber heute schien er sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht damit zufrieden geben zu wollen.

„Ich habe dich was gefragt“, sagte er.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte dieser Satz Skinny bestenfalls zum Lachen gebracht, schlimmstenfalls an seinen Vater erinnert. Aber in seinem momentanen Zustand – frustriert, betrunken, immer noch unangenehm erregt – fuhr Cottas Ton durch ihn hindurch wie ein Adrenalinkick, ließ ihn aufrechter stehen und sein Herz schneller schlagen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund brachte es ihn dazu, tatsächlich eine Antwort zu geben. „Ich hatte nen beschissenen Tag, okay?“, erwiderte er, ohne den Inspektor anzusehen. „Ich musste mich ablenken.“

„Und das wolltest du ausgerechnet hier tun?“ Kopfschüttelnd sah Cotta sich in der dreckigen Gasse um.

Gut, vielleicht war das hier nicht Skinnys stolzester Moment. Aber eigentlich hatte das Cotta auch nicht zu interessieren. Wieder drängte der Ärger in ihm an die Oberfläche. „Ich glaub nicht, dass es Sie was angeht, wo oder von wem ich mich ficken lasse.“

Für einen langen Augenblick schwieg Cotta. Vergeblich versuchte Skinny, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, aber es war einfach zu dunkel.

Später wusste er nicht genau, woran es lag, dass die nächsten Worte über seine Lippen kamen. Ob es der Alkohol war, die Stimme des Inspektors, die Frustration über seine Kündigung und Cottas Einmischung oder die Art, wie Cotta vor ihm aufragte, nichts davon oder alles zusammen, er konnte es nicht sagen.

„Es sei denn, Sie wollen das übernehmen.“ Er grinste vielsagend. „Dann dürfen Sie sich den Ort gerne aussuchen.“

Die Haltung des Inspektors drückte Überraschung aus, nur für eine Sekunde. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du bist betrunken, Skinny.“

Da konnte Skinny nur drüber lachen. „Und?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich würd auch nüchtern die Beine für Sie breit machen, wenn Sie Lust haben.“

Tatsächlich hatte er vielleicht gelegentlich schon mal drüber nachgedacht. Meistens, wenn er in Cottas Büro saß und der Inspektor ihm entweder die dritte Predigt des Monats hielt oder ihn mit Nicht-Beachtung strafte, um die Anzeige zu tippen. Bisher war er nie versucht gewesen, ernsthaft etwas mit der Überlegung zu machen, aber gerade bekam er irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Sex mit dem Inspektor mehr als interessant sein könnte. Er fragte sich, ob er dabei genauso die Kontrolle übernehmen würde, wie er es mit dieser Situation getan hatte.

Wahrscheinlich lag es am Alkohol, dass er daran denken musste, sagte er sich selbst. Dylan hatte ihn schon häufiger damit aufgezogen, dass er mit allem schlief, das nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war, wenn er genug getrunken hatte.

Obwohl er sich hinterher meistens nur noch beschissener fühlte als vorher.

Betont langsam ließ er den Blick an Cotta herab wandern, auch wenn er im Gegenlicht nicht wirklich etwas erkennen konnte. Es ging um die Geste. „Für Sie würd ich sogar auf die Knie gehen, wenn Sie wollen“, bot er an, bemühte sich um einen dreckigen Tonfall. „Oder Sie können-“

„Sei still.“ Die Worte kamen wie ein Peitschenhieb und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend hielt Skinny schlagartig den Mund.

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, schien die ganze Gasse zu füllen. Ein Kribbeln lief Skinnys Wirbelsäule hinab, sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie leer gefegt, die Gedanken, die schon den ganzen Abend ihre Runden in seinem Gehirn drehten, waren vollständig verstummt.

„Komm her“, befahl Cotta, und noch ehe er ausgeredet hatte, hatte Skinny unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht.

Cotta fluchte unterdrückt.

Ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, machte Skinny Anstalten, auf die Knie zu gehen, obwohl er das sonst oft verweigerte. Denn es stimmte, irgendetwas an Cotta brachte ihn dazu, genau das zu wollen.

„Skinny, stopp“, sagte der Inspektor knapp, und Skinny hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, versuchte, irgendwie den Ausdruck auf Cottas Gesicht zu lesen, war endlich dicht genug, um ihn erkennen zu können.

Aber der Inspektor musterte ihn mit undurchdringlicher Miene.

„Also, was jetzt?“, wollte Skinny wissen. Er fühlte sich betrunken von mehr als nur Alkohol, war immer noch hart obwohl er nicht so richtig erklären konnte, warum. Unter seiner Haut schien es zu jucken, und er wollte endlich irgendetwas dagegen unternehmen.

„Entweder du besorgst es mir oder du haust ab, damit ich mir jemanden suchen kann, ders tut“, brachte er hervor, „Wobei ich ja schon Bock auf dich hätte.“

Halb wartete er darauf, dass Cotta ihn wieder unterbrach, doch diesmal passierte es nicht. So blieb ihm nur übrig, dem Nachhall seiner eigenen Worte zu lauschen und sich zu bemühen, nicht doch noch verlegen zu werden, als der Inspektor nicht gleich antwortete.

Ein paar lange Sekunden vergingen, in denen Skinny versuchte, nicht seinem Bilck auszuweichen. Gerade als er ansetzte, den nächsten dummen Spruch von sich zu geben, der ihm in den Sinn kam, schüttelte Cotta den Kopf.

„Solange du betrunken bist, diskutiere ich nicht mit dir. Du wirst jetzt nach Hause gehen und dich ausschlafen. Und wenn du das morgen immer noch willst, wirst du um sechs nüchtern bei mir vor der Tür stehen, und dann reden wir.“ Der Ton des Inspektors war entschieden, erlaubte Skinny keinerlei Widerwort.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung kam ihm ein leises „Ja, Sir“, über die Lippen, bei dem Cotta erneut einen Fluch murmelte.

Dann gab er den Ausgang der Gasse frei, und mit gesenktem Kopf ging Skinny an ihm vorbei.

Er schlug direkt den Heimweg ein, und erst, als er unter die Bettdecke kroch, fragte er sich, warum um alles in der Welt er so bereitwillig und ohne nachzufragen den Befehl befolgt hatte.

Das war schließlich normalerweise nicht gerade sein Stil. Eigentlich mochte er es nicht, wenn ihm jemand sagte, was er tun sollte. Aber da war irgendetwas an Cotta gewesen – in seiner Stimme, seiner Haltung – das ihn dazu gebracht hatte, einfach zu gehorchen.

Bevor er zu einer befriedigenden Erklärung kommen konnte, wieso er so ungewöhnlich auf den Inspektor reagiert hatte, war er eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag klingelte er um Punkt sechs Uhr an Cottas Haustür.

\- jetzt -

Schritte auf der Treppe rissen ihn aus seiner Erinnerung.

Er erkannte das Muster sofort, schwer und gleichmäßig, und er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, sein Herzschlag würde sich bei dem Geräusch verlangsamen, sich dem gelassenen Tempo anpassen.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Inspektor Cotta stand im Rahmen. Der Schnitt des Anzugs akzentuierte die Linien seines Körpers – im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Polizisten seines Alters war Cotta immer noch fit. Die tiefstehende Sonne, die durch das Fenster herein fiel, gab seinem dunklen Haar einen warmen Schimmer, fing sich in den grauen Schläfen. Wie so oft wirkte er distanziert, professionell bis zur letzten Sekunde, doch im Gegensatz zu sonst hatte sich seine Ausstrahlung verändert.

Normalerweise genoss Skinny es, dem Inspektor dumme Sprüche um die Ohren zu hauen, ihn auf die Palme oder wider Willen zum Schmunzeln zu bringen, aber in diesem Moment machte er nicht einmal den Mund auf.

Fast unnahbar erschien Cotta ihm, unberührbar wie diese eine Person, die ruhig an der Bar sitzen blieb, während um sie herum eine Prügelei tobte.

Ohne Skinny auch nur anzusehen betrat Cotta den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder. Er ging zu dem kleinen Regal neben dem Bücherschrank hinüber, goss sich Wasser aus der Flasche ein, die dort immer stand. Als er sich umdrehte, brach sich das Licht in dem Glas, schickte bunte Reflexionen über die Wände.

Immer noch hatte er Skinny keines Blickes gewürdigt. Ruhig durchquerte er den Raum, setzte sich in den Sessel.

Skinny hörte, wie er einen Schluck nahm, ehe er das Glas mit einem leisen Klacken auf dem kleinen Tisch neben sich abstellte.

Dann erst richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Skinny.

Und obwohl Skinny ihn nicht ansah, die Augen wieder geradeaus auf die Tür gerichtet hatte, konnte er es _spüren_. Wie ein sanfter Druck, eine Wärme, die sich unter seiner Haut sammelte, so fühlte es sich an.

Langsam fuhren Cottas Finger durch Skinnys Haare, eine sachte Berührung auf der Kopfhaut, strichen bis in seinen Nacken hinunter, und sandten einen leichten Schauer seinen Rücken hinab. Für einen Moment blieb die warme Hand dort liegen, unwillkürlich wollte Skinny sich ihr entgegen lehnen, ehe sie wieder verschwand. 

„Wie lange wartest du schon?“

Das waren die ersten Worte, die Cotta heute zu ihm sagte, die Stimme ruhig, aber mit diesem Unterton, der Skinny am Anfang immer daran hatte denken lassen, wenn Cotta ihn mal wieder bei einer Dummheit erwischt hatte. Genau so hatte er an jenem ersten Abend geklungen, entschieden und unnachgiebig, doch dabei nicht unfreundlich.

Skinny warf einen schnellen Blick zur Uhr über dem Schreibtisch. „Eine Viertelstunde, ungefähr.“

„In Ordnung“, erwiderte Cotta. 

Er trank noch einen Schluck, dann hörte Skinny das Rascheln seiner Kleidung. Er brauchte nicht aufzusehen um zu wissen, was Cotta tat, denn der Ablauf war vertraut.

Jeden Abend nach seiner Schicht ging Cotta sein Notizbuch durch, stellte sicher, dass all seine Aufzeichnungen leserlich und korrekt waren. An anderen Tagen, hatte er Skinny erzählt, saß er dazu am Schreibtisch. Doch wenn Skinny da war, tat er es immer in diesem Sessel.

Für einige Minuten erfüllte nur das Geräusch von Papier und das Kratzen eines Kugelschreibers den Raum. Ab und zu ließ Cotta den Stift sinken, fuhr erneut sanft durch Skinnys Haare bis dieser sich ein Seufzen verkneifen musste, oder trank noch einen Schluck.

Es klang irgendwie lächerlich, aber Skinny konnte spüren, wie die Anspannung der letzten Tage von ihm abfiel, mit jedem Ausatmen seinen Körper zu verlassen schien. Cottas Anwesenheit neigte dazu, diesen Effekt auf ihn zu haben, und das war schließlich der Grund, warum er stumm neben diesem Sessel kniete.

Schließlich klappte Cotta das kleine Büchlein zu, legte es zur Seite.

Seine Finger waren zurück in Skinnys Nacken, malten kleine Kreise auf seine Haut, und ganz unwillkürlich senkte Skinny den Kopf. Er genoss die Berührung, sanft, aber bestimmt.

„Möchtest du mir erzählen, was los ist?“, erkundigte Cotta sich ruhig.

Eine Sekunde dachte Skinny darüber nach. Manchmal half es, sich einfach etwas von der Seele zu reden, und das fiel ihm deutlich leichter, wenn sie so waren. Aber heute brauchte er Cottas Meinung, seine Unterstützung beim Treffen einer Entscheidung. Also schüttelte er sacht den Kopf. „Lieber später?“

Cotta nickte. Dann erhob er sich aus dem Sessel.

Er baute sich ein paar Schritte vor Skinny auf, legte in klassischer Polizistenmanier die Hände auf der Gürtelschnalle ab, fixierte ihn aufmerksam, und Skinny war sich plötzlich akut bewusst, dass er nur Boxershorts anhatte.

„Hast du heute schon was gegessen?“, wollte Cotta wissen.

Bei jedem anderen hätte Skinny jetzt die Augen verdreht. Aber Cotta hatte ihm von Beginn an klar gemacht, dass es nicht bloß um Sex ging. Dass es ihm darum ging, Skinny zu unterstützen, ihm die Struktur zu geben, die ihm so oft fehlte, und ihn auch dafür verantwortlich zu machen, diese einzuhalten.

Das fiel Skinny nicht immer leicht. Doch er hatte Übung bekommen, in den letzten Monaten, und es geschah nur noch selten, dass er die Anweisungen absichtlich missachtete.

„Ja, Sir“, bestätigte er leise. Dass es Takeout gewesen war, verschwieg er. Die Ruhe, selbst etwas zu machen, hatte er heute einfach nicht gehabt.

„Hast du Alkohol getrunken?“, kam die nächste Frage. Zu Beginn hatten sie mit ihr oft Probleme gehabt, wenn Skinny wieder einmal versucht hatte, sein Leben zu ertränken. Inzwischen hatte er sich das größtenteils abgewöhnt. Oder es war ihm vielmehr sanft, aber nachdrücklich abgewöhnt worden.

„Nein, Sir.“

Cotta nickte. „Wie viel hast du geraucht?“

Unwillkürlich verzog Skinny das Gesicht. „Zu viel“, gab er kleinlaut zu. Seit er nicht mehr zur Flasche griff oder sich mit irgendetwas anderem zudröhnte, waren die Zigaretten seine Zuflucht geworden, wenn die Welt gerade zu viel wurde.

Cottas Miene blieb unverändert, er ließ keine Enttäuschung erkennen, keinen Ärger, nahm die Information, die Skinny ihm gab, einfach hin. Nur deswegen konnte Skinny es überhaupt ertragen, ehrlich mit ihm zu sein. 

„Brauchst du etwas bestimmtes?“, erkundigte Cotta sich.

Für einen Moment überlegte Skinny, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. An manchen Tagen war er fast verzweifelt auf der Suche nach ein wenig Schmerz, an anderen träumte er mit offenen Augen von der Sicherheit von Seilen auf der Haut oder der Stabilität von Handschellen um seine Gelenke.

„Nein“, sagte er schnell, als er Cottas Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. _Du musst lernen, mit mir zu reden, Skinny. Sprich aus, was du meinst._ „Ich muss bloß aus meinem Kopf raus kommen.“

Kurz zuckte ein Schmunzeln über Cottas Mundwinkel. „Das kriegen wir hin“, stellte er fest, klang dabei fast spöttisch, und unwillkürlich musste Skinny ebenfalls grinsen.

Aber er wusste auch, dass Cotta dieses Versprechen halten konnte, und allein diese Aussicht beruhigte ihn bereits.

Schon im nächsten Augenblick war das Schmunzeln wieder verschwunden, und die Ausstrahlung, diese Autorität war zurück, die Skinny am jenem Abend in der Gasse so unerwartet erwischt hatte.

„Herkommen“, befahl Cotta knapp.

Der Ton war genug, um eine Gänsehaut über Skinnys Arme zu schicken. Langsam kam er auf die Füße, machte zwei Schritte auf Cotta zu, sank zurück auf die Knie. Er war froh, dass Cotta ihm das erlaubte, denn irgendwo war sein Limit erreicht, und das war ziemlich genau an dem Punkt, an dem er über den Fußboden krabbeln müsste.

Aber Cotta war sich dessen zum Glück bewusst, kannte seine Grenzen mittlerweile ganz genau.

Grob umfasste er Skinnys Kinn, zwang ihn, zu ihm aufzusehen, und erneut fühlte er sich an den Abend in der Gasse erinnert, so, wie der Inspektor über ihm aufragte. Die Ungerührtheit, mit der er auf ihn herabsah, brachte Skinnys Haut zum Kribbeln. Offen begegnete er dem durchdringenden Blick, wusste ganz genau, dass er so oder so nichts verbergen konnte.

„Du bist wirklich hübsch, wenn du auf den Knien bist und die Klappe hältst“, stellte Cotta wie beiläufig fest.

In dieser Position tat allein seine Stimme schon Dinge mit Skinny. Eine ganz andere Art von Spannung hatte sich in seinen Körper geschlichen, schien den Raum um sie zu erfüllen.

Die Erregung, die schon entfernt, fast abwesend unter seiner Haut pulsierte, seit er das Zimmer betreten hatte, drängte jetzt nachdrücklich an die Oberfläche, fokussierte sich auf Cottas Hand auf seiner Haut, auf den Blick, der schwer auf ihm lastete, ihn vermutlich ganz von allein auf die Knie drücken könnte.

Abwartend verharrte Skinny, leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, während alles in ihm dem nächsten Befehl entgegen sah.

Unsanft fuhren Cottas Finger in seine Haare, gaben ihm einen unmissverständlichen Impuls.

Folgsam lehnte Skinny sich nach vorn, ließ die Lippen über den Umriss von Cottas Schwanz wandern, der Mund offen, leckte feucht über den Stoff der Anzughose.

Er konnte spüren, wie der Inspektor unter der Berührung hart wurde, rieb sein Gesicht gegen die Wölbung, genoss die Wärme und den markanten Geruch von Cottas Erregung.

Mittlerweile fiel es ihm leicht, die Reaktionen zu lesen, und als er die Zunge gegen die verhüllte Spitze presste, entging ihm weder das kurze Stocken in Cottas Atem, noch das unterdrückte Zucken seiner Hüfte.

Skinny hob die Hände, wollte den Reißverschluss öffnen, doch ein abruptes Ziehen, das scharfen Schmerz durch seine Kopfhaut jagte und ihn aufstöhnen ließ, belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

„Was wird das?“ Immer noch war Cottas Stimme kühl, distanziert.

„Ich dachte-“, setzte er an.

„Nein“, unterbrach Cotta ihn harsch und sofort machte Skinny den Mund wieder zu. „Zum Denken bist du nicht hier. Du bist bloß ein warmes Loch, in das ich meinen Schwanz stecken kann.“

Obwohl Skinny ganz genau wusste, dass Cotta das nur sagte, weil es das war was er hören musste, was er brauchte, jagten die Worte wie ein Blitz durch seinen Körper. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seiner Haut aus, das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht und in andere Regionen, und er senkte den Blick.

Deswegen war er hier. Weil Cotta es schaffte, sein Gehirn mit zwei Sätzen völlig lahmzulegen und ihm jedes Denken abzunehmen.

Ein leises Stöhnen schlich sich über seine Lippen, und er konnte die Zufriedenheit beinahe spüren, die von Cotta ausging.

„Das gefällt dir auch noch, was?“, hakte Cotta unbarmherzig nach. „Dich von mir benutzen zu lassen wie eine billige Hure? Nein, nicht mal das, dazu müsstest du zumindest Geld verlangen. Du machst ganz umsonst die Beine breit. Aber das hast du ja schon immer gemacht, war dir ja egal, wers dir besorgt hat, solange du nen Schwanz im Arsch hattest.“

Die Demütigung pulsierte durch seinen Körper, ließ ihn den Kopf senken, sammelte sich zwischen seinen Beinen. Sie wusste beide, dass Cotta mit diesen Worten nicht vollständig Unrecht hatte, und irgendwie machte der Gedanke es nur noch besser.

Cotta hatte ihn gefunden, während er in einer dreckigen Gasse die Beine breit gemacht hatte für einen Typen, dessen Namen er nie erfahren hatte. Und trotzdem hatte er irgendetwas gesehen, das es wert war, dass man sich darum kümmerte.

„Ja, Sir“, kam es ungefragt über Skinnys Lippen. In jeder anderen Situation hätte er sich für den demütigen Ton geschämt, doch nicht hier.

Trotzdem erntete er ein erneutes Rucken an den Haaren.

„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, zu reden“, erinnerte Cotta ihn. „Solange ich dir keine Frage stelle, hast du still zu sein.“

Nur mit Mühe schluckte Skinny die gehorsame Antwort herunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Stattdessen hielt er die Augen zu Boden gerichtet. Doch auch so konnte er das Gewicht von Cottas Blick spüren, das auf ihm lastete. Er konnte sich den Ausdruck vorstellen – nachdenklich, während Cotta überlegte, was er mit ihm machen sollte.

„Zieh dich zuende aus“, ordnete er dann an.

Sofort kam Skinny auf die Füße, streifte die Boxershorts ab, und noch ehe Cotta die Anweisung geben konnte, machte er zwei Schritte zu dem Stuhl in der Ecke und legte sie dort ordentlich ab.

Abwartend blieb er daneben stehen, den Kopf noch immer gesenkt.

Er konnte spüren, wie Cottas Blick über seinen Körper wanderte, und bekämpfte erfolgreich das Bedürfnis, sich davor zu verstecken. Schließlich war es nicht so, als wäre dem Inspektor nicht bewusst, was er in ihm auslöste.

„Rüber zur Tür“, befahl Cotta nach einem Moment, „Hände links und rechts and den Rahmen, Füße auseinander. Die Position kennst du ja.“

Die Spitze brachte Skinny dazu, den Kopf einzuziehen, als das Bild sich vor seinem inneren Auge aufbaute. Durchsuchungen durch Cotta und seine Kollegen kamen ihm in den Sinn, ebenso wie der Abend, an dem alles angefangen hatte.

Ohne zu zögern hastete er zur Tür hinüber, legte die Hände auf dem Rahmen ab.

Unsanft tippte Cotta mit dem Schuh gegen die Innenseite seines Fußes. „Beine breiter“, befahl er und Skinny gehorchte augenblicklich.

Er konnte die Wärme des Inspektors hinter sich fühlen, wartete auf eine Berührung, doch Cotta hielt gezielt Abstand zu ihm, gab ihm nicht, was er wollte, und nur mühsam konnte Skinny tatsächlich reglos abwarten.

„Das kannst du, was?“, stellte Cotta fest, klang ungewohnt herablassend, „Zu was anderem taugst du ja sowieso nicht.“

Der Satz traf Skinny wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ein gepresstes Geräusch entschlüpfte ihm, seine Wangen brannten, und all die Zweifel der letzten Tage überfluteten erneut seine Gedanken. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwog er, die Szene abzubrechen, schmeckte das Wort schon auf der Zunge.

Doch im nächsten Augenblick fügte Cotta hinzu: „Du hast wirklich Glück, dass du so hübsch bist.“

Und diesmal war es definitiv ein Stöhnen, das über Skinnys Lippen kam, er drängte sich zurück gegen Cotta, der ihm jedoch auswich, ehe er auch nur wusste, was er tat, und sein Kopf war erneut beruhigend leer.

Dann spürte er endlich wieder die Hände des Inspektors auf der Haut, warm und schwer legten sie sich auf seine Schultern, erdeten ihn und gaben ihm Halt, mehr, als es der kantige Rahmen unter seinen Fingern tat.

Langsam wanderten die Hände über seinen Rücken, seine Seiten hinab, nahmen dabei die Anspannung mit sich. Als sie seinen Hintern erreichten, fassten sie grob zu, dann versetzte Cotta ihm ansatzlos einen Schlag.

Es war kein besonders harter, kam nicht annähernd heran an anderes, was Cotta bereits mit ihm gemacht hatte, doch das kurze Stechen, der Nachhall des Klatschens von Haut auf Haut, entlockte ihm dennoch ein überraschtes Keuchen. 

„Das gefällt dir, was?“ Es war keine wirkliche Frage, und Skinny gab keine Antwort.

Halb wartete er auf einen Tadel, doch stattdessen ließ Cotta ihn los. Hinter sich konnte Skinny seine ruhigen Schritte hören, wie er eine Schreibtischschublade öffnete, dann das Klicken eines Plastikdeckels.

Begierig erwartete er die Berührung, krallte die Hände unruhig um den Türrahmen. Erwartungsvolle Gänsehaut hatte sich über seinen ganzen Körper ausgebreitet, und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um still zu halten.

Ohne größere Rücksichtnahme schob sich Cottas Finger in ihn hinein, ignorierte gezielt den Punkt, der ihm Befriedigung hätte verschaffen können, und mit einem Seufzen ließ Skinny den Kopf nach vorn fallen.

„Na, wie dringend willst dus?“, fragte Cotta ihn mit gesenkter Stimme. „Eine Schlampe wie dich brauch ich ja nicht groß vorbereiten, oder?“

„Nein, Sir“, brachte Skinny hervor. Er wollte Cotta in sich, wollte ihn spüren, und er konnte kaum noch an etwas anderes denken. „Bitte“, setzte er hinzu, stöhnte leise, als ein zweiter Finger zu schnell in ihn hinein glitt, ihn unsanft dehnte.

„Na komm“, raunte Cotta ihm zu, „Bettel wenigstens so, als würdest du es meinen, hm? Du kannst so laut sein, wie du möchtest.“

Erneut stöhnte er auf, gab sich keine Mühe mehr, leise zu sein. „Bitte, Sir, komm schon, ich will dich spüren, _fuck_ , bitte-“ Er hörte selbst, wie drängend er klang, aber das störte ihn schon lange nicht mehr.

Außerdem war es ja nicht so, als wüsste Cotta nicht, wie sehr er ihn wollte.

Im nächsten Moment verschwanden die Finger, vergeblich versuchte Skinny ganz unwillkürlich, ihnen zu folgen, aber da hatte Cotta bereits einen Schritt von ihm weg gemacht.

„Du würdest wirklich alles tun, bloß, damit es dir jemand besorgt, oder?“ Wieder die betonte Abfälligkeit in Cottas Stimme, von der Skinny eigentlich ganz genau wusste, dass sie nicht echt war, die ihre Wirkung jedoch trotzdem nicht verfehlte.

Hitze ballte sich tief in seinem Bauch, angefeuert von der Erniedrigung, der Art, wie Cotta mit ihm umging. Der wiederholte Vorwurf, die Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit und wie es mit ihnen angefangen hatte, weckte nur den umso dringenderen Wunsch in ihm, den Inspektor zufrieden zu stellen.

„Ja“, brachte er hervor, atemlos, hätte in diesem Moment vermutlich allem zugestimmt.

In seinen Ohren rauschte es, dröhnte noch der Nachhall von Cottas Worten, und es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, sich wieder auf die Umwelt zu fokussieren.

Entsprechend überraschend kehrten die Hände auf seine Haut zurück.

Mit einem Stöhnen warf Skinny den Kopf zurück, als der Inspektor gnadenlos in ihn eindrang. Er tat es langsam, gab Skinny jedoch auch keine Sekunde Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen, und das Ziehen tief in ihm balancierte gerade so auf dem Grat zwischen gutem und schlechtem Schmerz.

Cottas Finger schlossen sich um seine Kehle, drückten nicht zu, blieben einfach nur dort liegen wie eine Erinnerung.

Gemächlich begann er sich zu bewegen, der Reißverschluss seiner Hose kratzte grob über Skinnys Haut, und Skinny genoss das Gefühl.

Cottas andere Hand war um seine Hüfte gekrallt, drückte schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch, und wenn er davon Spuren zurück behalten sollte, war das Skinny nur recht. Es fühlte sich seltsam gut, erdend an, wenn er die blauen Flecken unter der Kleidung spüren konnte. Und irgendwie fand er es auch geil.

Ein Seufzen stahl sich über seine Lippen; es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er Cottas Rhythmus aufgenommen hatte, drängte sich ihm gierig entgegen so gut es in der Haltung ging.

Beinahe zu schnell gewöhnte er sich an die Dehnung, ihm gefiel das dumpfe Stechen mehr als er zugeben würde. Er schloss die Augen, verlor sich ganz in der Empfindung von Cotta in ihm, den Händen auf seiner Haut und dem weichen Stoff des Anzugs gegen seinen Rücken.

Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst angefasst, aber das war einer ihrer stehenden Befehle – ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis durfte er genau das nicht. Fluchend presste er sich Cotta entgegen, versuchte das Tempo zu erhöhen, frustriert, weil es gerade so nicht genug war.

Dann hielt Cotta abrupt inne. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere stoppte er den harten Rhythmus, und ein protestierendes Geräusch kam Skinny über die Lippen.

„Beweg dich“, wies Cotta ihn kühl an. „Wenn du so dringend kommen willst, kannst du dich schön selber ficken.“

Erneut fluchte Skinny. Er wusste ganz genau, dass das die Strafe für seine Ungeduld war, dass er es sich selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. 

„Wirds bald?“ Es war wirklich nicht fair, dass Cotta immer noch so ungerührt klang. „Na los.“ Erneut versetzte er Skinny einen Klaps, diesmal kräftiger.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte Skinny, einen Rhythmus zu finden, ihn zu halten. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, schon gar nicht in dieser Position. 

Hastig bewegte er sich, frustriert von Cottas beharrlicher Weigerung, ihm zu helfen. 

Dann machte dieser einen halben Schritt nach hinten, Skinny folgte der Bewegung, drängte sich hart zurück gegen ihn und stöhnte auf. Durch den veränderten Winkel traf Cotta endlich genau den richtigen Punkt in ihm, und er hatte das Gefühl, die Knie würden unter ihm nachgeben. Blindlings versuchte er, es zu wiederholen, im gleichen Moment legten sich Cottas Finger um seinen Schwanz, bemühten sich, das rapide Tempo aufzunehmen.

Reflexartig presste Skinny die Hände noch härter gegen das Holz, ließ sich von dem leichten Schmerz erden, aber viel half es nicht. Am liebsten wäre er noch ewig in diesem Schwebezustand geblieben, so erregt, dass er nicht mehr geradeaus denken konnte, kaum noch wusste, wo und wer er war, aber er konnte spüren, wie jede Sekunde ihm dem Höhepunkt näher brachte.

Als Cotta endlich, endlich begann, sich wieder zu bewegen, entschlüpfte Skinny nur ein ersticktes Keuchen. 

„Komm schon“, befahl der Inspektor mit rauer Stimme, nicht länger so verdammt gefasst, und anscheinend war Skinnys Körper schon viel zu sehr darauf trainiert, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen.

Jeder Muskel in ihm schien sich zusammen zu ziehen, ihm blieb die Luft weg, und ein Stöhnen drängte aus ihm heraus, als er über Cottas Hand kam.

Es kostete ihn alle Willenskraft, aufrecht zu bleiben. Einen Arm um seine Brust hielt Cotta ihn, murmelte sanft etwas in sein Ohr, das nicht zu ihm durchdrang.

Sobald er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, ließ Cotta ihn los, glitt aus ihm heraus, machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Umdrehen“, befahl er, die Stimme weniger harsch als zuvor, und Skinny gehorchte ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken.

„Runter auf die Knie.“

Auch das musste er Skinny nicht zweimal sagen, der sich einfach fallen ließ. Er war noch nicht wieder ganz bei sich angekommen, aber die Anordnungen drangen leicht durch das Schwirren in seinem Kopf.

Cotta streifte das Kondom ab, warf es in die grobe Richtung des Papierkorbs. Dann griff er in Skinnys Haare, zog sanft daran, und folgsam öffnete Skinny den Mund.

Er genoss das Gefühl der weichen Haut auf der Zunge, schloss die Lippen um die Spitze, saugte leicht daran, ließ ihn dann tiefer gleiten.

„So ist es gut“, sagte Cotta leise, und die Worte legten sich um Skinny wie eine warme Decke.

Die Demütigung erregte ihn, ließ ihn stöhnen und um mehr betteln. Doch es war das Lob, das ihm half, sich in seiner Haut wieder zuhause zu fühlen. Anstatt wie ein elektrischer Schlag durch seinen Körper zu zucken, ihn unter Strom zu setzen, wärmte dieser Tonfall, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er trotz allem, was Cotta ihm zuvor vorgeworfen hatte, immer noch _gut_ war.

Er schluckte um Cotta, zwang sich, den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken, ihn noch ein wenig tiefer seine Kehle hinab gleiten zu lassen.

„Gut machst du das“, murmelte Cotta über ihm, strich sanft durch seine Haare und Skinny ließ die Augen zufallen, fokussierte sich ganz auf das Gefühl. Die schwere Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf, der warme Schwanz auf seiner Zunge.

Konzentriert folgte er dem Rhythmus, den Cotta ihm mit sachtem Druck suggerierte, machte es ganz unwillkürlich so, wie er wusste, dass Cotta es am liebsten hatte. 

„Du machst das so gut, Skinny“, wiederholte er, und Skinny genoss den ermutigenden Tonfall.

Cotta hatte schon lange keinen Grund mehr gesehen, ihn hierbei zu korrigieren, und irgendwie war Skinny seltsam stolz darauf. Dass es etwas gab, das er _konnte_ , das er gut machte, bei dem Cotta völlig mit ihm zufrieden war.

Selbst, wenn er dabei auf den Knien war. 

Gezielt presste er die Zunge gerade unter die Spitze, leckte über die Haut, und das raue Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem geseufzten „Genau so“, sandte Wärme durch seinen Körper.

Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wiederholte er es, lehnte sich dann noch weiter vor, gab sich alle Mühe, sich zu entspannen, spürte, wie es ihm die Kehle dehnte, stärker als zuvor, und Cotta fluchte über ihm. 

Sein Griff in Skinnys Haaren verstärkte sich, seine Bewegung wurde schneller, flacher, und Skinny wusste, das es gleich soweit war. 

Er gab jeden Versuch auf, ihm etwas entgegen zu setzen oder auch nur wirklich zu reagieren, absolut einverstanden damit, ihn einfach machen zu lassen.

Warm und bitter kam Cotta in seinem Mund, und gierig schluckte Skinny. Es hatte ihn überrascht, festzustellen, wie sehr er das mochte – das Gefühl, den Geschmack auf der Zunge, das Wissen, dass er gleichsam einen Teil des Inspektors in sich aufnahm.

„Guter Junge“, seufzte Cotta zufrieden, löste die Finger aus Skinnys Haaren, fuhr dann beinahe entschuldigend über die Stellen, an denen er gerade noch gezogen hatte, und Skinny lehnte sich in die Berührung.

Fast widerwillig ließ er Cotta aus seinem Mund gleiten, der ihn losließ um den Reißverschluss wieder zu schließen. Irgendwie vermisste er das Gefühl der Hände auf seiner Haut.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment zog Cotta ihn auf die Füße und in seine Arme. „Gut hast du das gemacht“, murmelte er noch einmal, drückte einen Kuss gegen Skinnys Schläfe.

Unwillkürlich entspannte Skinny sich in der Umarmung, ließ den Kopf auf Cottas Schulter sinken und seufzte zufrieden, als dessen Hand erneut begann, sanft durch die kurzen Haare in seinem Nacken zu streichen. Er atmete den vertrauten Geruch ein, genoss die Nähe, und für eine Weile standen sie einfach nur da, während Skinny sich langsam mental von der Szene löste, wieder in der Wirklichkeit ankam.

„Darf ich mich wieder anziehen?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich und Cotta lachte leise.

„Natürlich darfst du“, erwiderte er, ließ Skinny los.

Skinny konnte seinen Blick spüren, während er zum Stuhl hinüber ging und nach und nach wieder in seine Sachen schlüpfte. Er bemerkte selbst, dass er ruhiger geworden waren, es fiel ihm leichter, sich gezielt zu bewegen. Als letztes streifte er das T-Shirt wieder über, ließ sich dann entspannt auf das schmale Sofa fallen, das unter dem Fenster stand.

Cotta war zum Regal gegangen, griff nach der Flasche, verteilte den verbliebenen Inhalt auf zwei Gläser.

„Vielen Dank, Sir“, sagte Skinny leise, als Cotta ihm eines reichte, und es hätte nicht deutlicher sein können, dass er nicht das Wasser meinte.

Das Lächeln auf Cottas Gesicht verriet, dass er ganz genau gehört hatte, was Skinny eigentlich meinte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, ja?“ Cotta steuerte den Flur an, fuhr im Vorbeigehen mit den Fingern durch Skinnys Haare.

„Mhm“, machte Skinny nur, trank ganz bewusst einige Schlucke. Dann ließ er sich zurück gegen die Lehne sinken, schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Erleichtert registrierte er das Schweigen in seinem Kopf. Die rotierenden Gedanken waren zur Ruhe gekommen, und er wusste, dass Cotta ihm gleich zuhören würde, ihm helfen würde, die Entscheidung zu treffen, vor der er sich jetzt schon seit Tagen drückte. 

Langsam atmete er aus, genoss die Stille, die nur von dem leisen Ticken der Uhr durchbrochen wurde.

Wieder musste er daran denken, wie all das hier angefangen hatte. 

Am ersten Abend hatte Cotta ihn nicht angefasst. Er hatte genau das getan, was er angekündigt hatte – geredet. Und mehr als einmal war Skinny versucht gewesen, die Flucht zu ergreifen, einfach abzuhauen, weil er nicht damit klargekommen war, wie ernsthaft Cotta mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass er keine _halben Sachen_ machte.

Und weil er nicht sofort bereit gewesen war, sich auf diese Dynamik einzulassen. Schließlich war ‚unterwürfig‘ normalerweise kein Wort, mit dem er sich freiwillig beschreiben lassen würde.

Aber zwei beiläufig fallengelassene Befehle, eine Demütigung und ein Lob später, die alle Gedanken und Sorgen aus seinem Kopf gefegt hatten, und er hatte zugeben müssen, dass Cotta vielleicht doch recht hatte. 

Vom ersten Moment an hatte Cotta geschafft, woran selbst Alkohol und Drogen viel zu oft gescheitert waren. Er hatte ihm eine ganz neue Ruhe geben können, und auch wenn er sich zu Beginn dagegen zu wehren versucht hatte, hatte er bald einsehen müssen, wie sehr es ihm half.

Dass Cotta außerdem ernsthaft bemüht war, ihn zu unterstützen, ihn auf einen besseren Weg zu bringen, kam noch dazu. Auch dem hatte er erstmal ziemlich kritisch gegenüber gestanden, schließlich ließ er sich eigentlich wirklich ungern Vorschriften machen, doch nicht mal er konnte bestreiten, dass die Struktur gut für ihn war. 

Er hatte zu viel getrunken, zu viel gekifft, war auf halbem Weg zur Sucht gewesen, als Cotta sich seiner angenommen hatte. Inzwischen war er größtenteils clean, und tatsächlich war das Leben besser, wenn man nicht die Hälfte der Zeit damit verbrachte, nur daran zu denken, wann man sich das nächste Mal zudröhnen konnte.

Und das machte es auch bedeutend leichter, tatsächlich einen Job zu behalten, was sich wiederrum positiv auf... nun ja, fast alles andere auswirkte.

„Lass mich raten, du hattest heute kein besonders gesundes Essen“, hörte er Cottas Stimme von der Tür, und als er aufsah, war Cotta mit einem großen Teller Obst bereits halb durch den Raum. Irgendwo zwischen Arbeitszimmer und Küche war er sein Jackett losgeworden, hatte die Ärmel des Hemdes hochgekrempelt.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass du dafür raten musstest“, gab Skinny zurück, musste sich aber ein Grinsen verkneifen. Mittlerweile wusste Cotta viel zu viel über seine Angewohnheiten, und offensichtlich war ihm klar, dass Skinny nicht unbedingt auf seine Ernährung achtete, wenn er unter Druck stand. Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, dass er heute überhaupt daran gedacht hatte, etwas zu essen.

Cotta stellte den Teller ab und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. Er sah zu, wie Skinny die Gabel griff, und erst ein Stück Apfel, dann etwas Banane aufspießte.

Am Anfang war er nicht so recht damit klar gekommen, dass Cotta sich so um ihn kümmerte, aber langsam gewöhnte er sich daran. Sogar daran, dass Cotta es immer als Ausrede benutzte, um ihm etwas Gesundes unterzuschieben.

Er nahm sich gleich noch etwas, sein Magen stellte plötzlich fest, dass seit der letzten Mahlzeit bereits wieder einige Stunden vergangen waren, und grinste, als er merkte, dass Cotta ihn zufrieden beobachtete.

„Also, was ist los?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich, nachdem Skinny den halben Teller geleert hatte.

Unruhig drehte Skinny die Gabel in den Händen, die Erinnerung, warum er eigentlich hier war, kam abrupt zurück. „Mein Chef will, dass ich tatsächlich eine Ausbildung anfange“, begann er vorsichtig.

Er riskierte einen Blick zu Cotta, der ihm aufmerksam zuhörte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nur ehrliches Interesse, und das machte es leichter, über das zu sprechen, was ihn beschäftigte.

„Sein Lehrling hat grad hingeschmissen und ich soll die Stelle übernehmen“, fuhr er fort. Machte eine Pause, bevor er zum Kern des Problems kam. „Das heißt aber auch, dass ich meinen Abschluss nachmachen muss, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe.“

„ _Willst_ du es denn?“, hakte Cotta nach.

Überrascht sah Skinny ihn an. Darüber hatte er tatsächlich noch gar nicht richtig nachgedacht. Hauptsächlich war ihm durch den Kopf gegangen, welche Herausforderungen auf ihn zukommen würden, wie schwierig es werden würde, ob es sich überhaupt lohnte, diesen Schritt zu machen. Ob es das wert war.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, unbekümmerter als er sich fühlte. „Wäre schon nett, schätze ich. Fester Job, mehr Geld und so. Aber keine Ahnung ob ich das den Rest meines Lebens machen will.“

Eigentlich mochte er die Arbeit in der Werkstatt, es gefiel ihm, an den Wagen rumzuschrauben, mit den meisten seiner Kollegen kam er gut klar, selbst wenn sie ihm manchmal unglaublich dämlich vorkamen. Aber wollte er das wirklich vierzig Jahre lang machen?

„Es ist ja nicht zwangsläufig für immer“, riss Cotta ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Du kannst jederzeit etwas anderes anfangen. Aber du hättest eine Ausbildung.“

Seufzend nahm Skinny sich noch ein Stück Orange. Natürlich hatte Cotta recht. Und rein von einem praktischen Standpunkt aus ergab es vermutlich Sinn.

„Vorausgesetzt, ich halt die Ausbildung überhaupt durch und hau nicht schon mittendrin ab“, murmelte er unzufrieden. Er kannte sich schließlich. „Vorausgesetzt ich schaff überhaupt diesen beschissenen Abschluss.“

„Was ist das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte?“, fragte Cotta ernsthaft. Und ohne Skinny Zeit für eine Erwiderung zu geben, antwortete er sich selbst. „Schlimmstenfalls bist du wieder da, wo du jetzt bist, bloß ein bisschen klüger.“ Er lächelte. „Und bevor du etwas anderes denkst – ich glaube, dass du es schaffen kannst. Deine Selbstsdiziplin hat sich in der letzten Zeit massiv verbessert.“

Skinny musste grinsen. Das Vertrauen, das Cotta in ihn hatte, schüchterte ihn manchmal ein wenig ein, aber was die Disziplin anging hatte er nicht Unrecht. Schließlich war er es gewesen, er sie Skinny nachdrücklich beigebracht hatte. Auf seine ganz eigene Weise.

Und was er sagte, stimmte vermutlich auch. So oder so, Skinny würde am Ende nicht schlechter da stehen, als er es im Moment tat. Nur die Angst davor, zu scheitern – _erneut_ zu scheitern, so, wie er es immer getan hatte – ließ ihn noch zögern. Doch auch auf diesem Gebiet hatten Cottas Lektionen erste Früchte getragen, und bewusst erinnerte Skinny sich daran. Was zählte, war, dass er sich bemühte. Und es war nicht schlimm, wenn es trotzdem nicht funktionierte.

„Okay, überredet, ich probiers.“ Betont resigniert warf er die Hände in die Luft. „Aber wenn ich nicht weiter komm, musst du mir beim Lernen helfen.“

Cotta lachte, laut und fröhlich, ohne einen Hauch von Spott. „Ich bin nicht gut in sowas, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Caroline dir helfen kann. Sie gibt immer noch manchmal Nachhilfe für Schüler im Abschlussjahrgang.“

„Wo ist sie eigentlich?“, erkundigte Skinny sich, ganz froh darüber, das Thema wechseln zu können, als ihm plötzlich auffiel, dass er immer noch kein Anzeichen von Carolines Anwesenheit wahrgenommen hatte. Und jetzt erinnerte er sich auch wieder, dass Cotta vorhin angedeutet hatte, dass sie allein waren.

„Theatergruppe“, erwiderte Cotta. „Es ist Mittwoch.“

Skinny nickte. „Ach ja.“ Das vergaß er immer wieder.

Er schob sich noch zwei Stücken Banane in den Mund. Kaute langsam. Seufzte dann.

„Schätze, ich sollte meinem Chef Bescheid sagen“, murmelte er, hoffte irgendwie halb, Cotta würde ihm diesen letzten Schritt abnehmen. Aber natürlich tat er das nicht. Das war seine Entscheidung, seine Verantwortung.

Also zog er sein Handy hervor, tippte eine kurze Nachricht, schickte sie dann entschlossen ab.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich“, sagte Cotta leise.

Und inzwischen hatte Skinny sich fast daran gewöhnt, dass ihm angenehm warm wurde, wenn Cotta so etwas zu ihm sagte.

Also versuchte er bloß, das Lächeln zu verbergen, das sich auf sein Gesicht schlich, indem er noch einen Schluck Wasser trank. Cottas wohlwollender Blick sagte ihm, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war.

Aber irgendwie war das auch gar nicht so schlimm.


End file.
